¿Dime el porque?
by Shika-Hatake
Summary: Rogue no deja de pensar el porque, porque Gambito se empeñaba en seguir con ella debes de irse con alguna otra después de todo lo han vivido era lo mas lógico pero el seguía ahí junto a ella, necesitaba saber la respuesta y la encontraría enfrentaría al rompe corazones de New Orleans


_**Gambito y Rogue**_

—**Diálogos**

—"_Pensamientos" _

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

"_**Dime el porqué"**_

Desde hace tiempo ya se podían disfrutar esos días de paz en el Instituto de Charles Javier para jóvenes dotados todo estaba en calma después de tanto luchar por fin el sueño de los X-men se veía realizado los mutantes podían vivir en paz entre los humanos sin temer el ser cazados, todos estaban felices ya no tenían de que preocuparse era cierto que aun había peligro eso no se negaría pero no era grave como lo había sido antes

Esos días solo eran de paz, armonía incluso se podía decir que de amor la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban asi al igual que sus mentores todos eran felices todos menos la sureña conocida como rogue, ella era la única que seguía cuestionándose sobre su vida su futuro no podía dejar de preocuparse y todo por un ladrón rompe corazones de New Orleans…

— _**Chérie**_ **te pasa algo** **— **hablando del rey de roma gambito se había acercado al ver como rogue estaba distraída mirando a la nada

— **No me pasa nada solo estaba disfrutando del silencio de aquí pero tenias que arruinarlo — **contesto enojada odiaba toda esa confusión por culpa de el

— **Perdóname yo no quería ser una molestia mon amour — **contesto dolido si había alguien que lo podía lastimar con sus palabras esa era ella, dio me día vuelta para regresar a la mansión no quería que se enojara aun mas, rogue por un momento pensó en detenerlo pero no lo hizo lo dejo marchar

— "_**Eres un tonto Remy porque sigues conmigo después de todo lo que ha pasado" **_**— **suspiro con resignación_**—"Te he abandonado, cambiado y tu bien pudiste conseguir a alguien mas pero sigues aquí"**_** —**no podía sacar esos pensamientos pero lo había decidido ya era hora de ponerle un fin a todo esto enfrentaría al francés que la traía loca por su estúpido juego

Se paro del pasto donde estaba sentada mientras más rápido resolviera todo eso más rápido se acabaría su dolor ¿o no?... Camino lo más aprisa que pudo hacia la mansión evitando encontrarse con cualquier X-men solo había visto a Kitty pero pudo zafarse de ella fácilmente, cuando llego al cuarto que le correspondía al cajun dudo si tocar la puerta o salir de ahí corriendo después de un momento tomo todo su valor y toco la puerta

— _**Pase **_**— **una voz calmada le contesto esa voz que tanto quería y odiaba a la vez

— **¿Podemos hablar Remy? — **rogue entro con algo de temor al entrar pudo verlo acostado en su cama boca arriba

— **Claro **_**chérie**_** que pasa — **le pregunto un poco preocupado por su forma de actuar, el solo verla lo hacía feliz pero también un dolor inundo su pecho estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez

— **Necesito saber… ¿Qué soy para ti? — **no podía seguir sin saber la respuesta vio como gambito se paraba de su cama y la miraba desconcertado no entendía la pregunta

— **No entiendo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** **— **le respondió con otra pregunta cosa que hizo enojara a rogue

— **Solo contesta ¿Qué soy? ¿Soy solo un juego? —**

— **No digas tonterías mon amour tú lo eres todo para mí —**le contesto lo más serio que pudo para que viera que habla con la verdad

— **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues aquí junto a mí? — **contesto enojada pero no con el sino con ella por no poder darle lo que quería, por no confiar en el

— **No entiendo **

— **¿Por qué simplemente no te vas con alguna otra?... —**le contesto gritándole le desesperaba ese juego que tenia** — ¿Por qué? **

— **¡PORQUE TE AMO!... —**también grito al igual que ella gambito estaba enojado, siempre era lo mismo dudaba de su amor aunque le había demostrado de una y mil maneras que la quería pero ella seguía creyendo que solo era un juego

— **Remy esto no es posible — **dijo un poco más calmada después de oírle decir que la amaba

— **¿Por qué**_** chérie**_**? — **Ahora le tocaba preguntar **— porque no me quieres a tu lado **

— **Es imposible lo nuestro tu eres diferente mereces otra relación **

— **No me importa eso dejare todo por ti… todo — **contesto de inmediato ni siquiera lo pensó cosa que sorprendió a picara

— **¿Me amas tanto para hacer eso?**

— **Más de lo que te imaginas, **_**chérie**_** por ti daría mi vida y sabes que lo hecho he soportado todo y he dejado todo desde mi liderazgo en mi gremio, soporte que me dejaras en la Antártida, incluso que nos atravesara ese cabron de Vargas… **

— **Remy…**

—**Incluso deje mis conquistas — **esto último lo dijo con burla para hacer reír a rogue cosa que logro

— **Eso fue lo que más te dolió verdad cajun —**sonrió

— **La verdad no… pero me fue extraño **— volteo para poder por su ventana hacia el jardín de la mansión

— **¿Por qué? **

— **Yo no conocía el significado de lealtad, fidelidad ni el amor por eso fue extraño**

— **Y ella…— **titania no podía dejar de pensar en la ex—esposa de gambito con la cual añoraba cambiar ya que ella tenía memorias sobre gambito cosas que jamás podría experimentar ella

— **Bella mmm… creo que sonara duro pero mi matrimonio con ella desde un inicio fue por conveniencia y tú lo sabes y a pesar que la quería eso no evitaba que me fijara y coqueteara con otras mujeres — **contesto enojado consigo mismo sabia porque desconfiaba de él es decir era todo un mujeriego con todo lo que significaba esa palabra

— **Y conmigo **

—**Tú me hiciste cambiar ahora no lo voy a negar sigo coqueteando con otras mujeres pero no es igual porque el solo hecho que me quieran besar abrazar o algo asi me hacer sentir mal **

— **Lo que dices es verdad cajun **

— **Si** **je t'aime ma chérie et qui ne changera jamais**— le contesto dedicándole una de sus sonrisas que sabía que le fascinaban

— **Eres un tonto — **le dijo sonriendo mas porque le encantaba oír como le habla en francés **—espero que no sean mentiras **

— **Chérie llevo años tras de ti, cuidándote desde la sombras, dejando que me gritaras cuando necesitabas desahogarte que incluso me golpearas, abrazándote cuando tenias ganas de llorar — **con cada palabra se acercaba mas hasta poder abrazarla **— no crees que si fueras solo un capricho te hubiera dejado desde hace mucho… te amo a ti jamás lo dudes **

— **Gambito…**

— **Soy tu leal sirviente —** mientras le dedicaba una sonrisabesándole el dorso de su mano**— Porque tú eres mi reina de corazones y lo serás por siempre **

Solo con ese hecho rogue se sintió la más afortunada del mundo había encontrado a un hombre que amar y que la amaba y saber que solo ella lo hacía sentirse completo, feliz, era lo mejor

—**S'il vous plaît ne pas douter de mon amour plus, Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours**

— **No lo hare Remy yo también te amo ya no dudare **

Gambito sonrió por esa respuesta muy pocas veces picara decía que lo quería y solo escucharlo salir de sus labios hacia que perdiera la razón si Remy se había puesto una regla era no obedecer a nadie que no fuera él pero esa regla se iba al diablo cuando la veía, lo que quisiera esa mujer sin duda se lo daría si quería que robara lo haría por algo era el mejor ladrón y pondría su maestría a sus pies, si quería que acabara con alguien lo haría nadie se metería con ella y él se encargaría de eso…

Incluso si le pidiera que la dejara en paz lo haría aunque eso le costara la vida no la molestaría aunque la seguiría vigilando desde las sombras como muchas veces lo había hecho….

Porque ella era su chica, su mujer, su reina y como todo fiel sirviente jamás desobedecería una orden dada por ella la seguiría a donde fuera y la razón era demasiado simple la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y haría lo que fuera para estar siempre a su lado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Primer fanfic de Gambito y Rogue que hago espero les guste es una de mis parejas favoritas de los x-men es una lástima que no los saquen mucho en la series ni en las películas porque lo que quise hacer esta historia.

Las frases que uso Gambito fueron:

Je t'aime ma chérie et qui ne changera jamais (Te quiero cariño y eso nunca va a cambiar)

S'il vous plaît ne pas douter de mon amour plus, Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours (Por favor, no dudes de mi amor más, Te amo y siempre te amaré


End file.
